A New Beginning
by DBGTHungerGamesLOVER101
Summary: Hi, I'm Amelia Biviano. But just call me Mia, that's what everyone calls me. I'm your average 15 year old. My day consists of school and sometimes I hang out with my friends. Oh and did I tell you that my school is Hogwarts? And that my friends are Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley and, my twin brother, Harry Potter? Well, yeah. Set in 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok so I decided it was best if I were to continue this story, that I would upload the rest of the chapters and will continue where Miabiv left off. All credit for this story goes to her and all credit for the Harry Potter world and its characters go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Amelia Biviano. But just call me Mia, that's what everyone calls me. I'm your average 15 year old. My day consists of school and sometimes I hang out with my friends.

I get pretty good grades and so do the rest of the people I hang out with. See my friends and I are about the only people in our school who don't smoke pot or drink or get pregnant, because in Chittenango, that's how most kids entertain themselves.

The small town of Chittenango is full of sketchy people, and once someone is born here they usually don't leave. But I know I will. I hate this place.

I live on the outskirts of town on a gigantic hill, or as my uncles refer to it: "Biviano Mountain." I live with my parents, my Rottweiler Shepard mix Dexter (he's still just a puppy but he's gigantic and just about the only one who understands me in this house), and my cat whose name is kitty... yes I know very creative.

It's the middle of July; summer break, its my favorite time of the year because today is my birthday and I'm sitting here alone in my house while my parents are in Canada visiting old family friends. I'm glad I didn't have to go because those people drive me crazy. I'm happy sitting here watching "The Green Mile" one of my favorite movies. **_CRASH!_**

What the hell was that?

I ran into the kitchen only to see that Dexter is, not surprisingly, eating the cat's food. "Dexter no!" I yelled at the stupid dog.

He turns to look at me and gives me an annoyed look and a discontented sigh. "Oh I'm sorry did I offend you?" I ask sarcastically.

He just rolls his eyes and sat behind my dad's chair and pouted. I swear I think that dog understands me sometimes.

Its now 10:00 and my house is creepy as hell. I hate being alone in this dark house. Just as I'm thinking of all the ghosts that are most likely roaming my house plotting on ways to kill me, there is a knock at the door. I immediately freak out.

But I have prepared for a situation like this. See my dad is very protective that's why he bought a dog like Dexter in the hope that if they were out, he could protect me. Dexter has been training with the police dogs, and so far it has turned out very well.

Anyway, after Dexter hears the knock he goes ballistic. I put his collar on him; check to make sure the 9 irons is next to the door and make sure my phone is in my pocket.

I opened the door to reveal an extremely elderly man dressed in blue robes and a very long beard. "Hi, is there something I can help you with?" I asked the man apprehensively.

"Yes, are you Amelia Biviano?" He asked in a deep voice. How did this man know my name? I'm debating weather or not I should lie. I finally decided to just say yeah. I mean if he's going to kidnap me then I guess I could use a little adventure in my life.

"Uhm...yeah. What can I do for you?" I asked

"Can I come in? There is something I need to tell you but it may take a while to explain." He had a heavy English accent, which I found weird. I haven't met many English people in the US. I let him in and invite him to sit down.

God if my parents ever found out I did this, they'd kill me. I gave Dexter a treat and told him to be a good boy. He gave me an understanding look but kept a watchful eye on the old man.

"So... you said you needed to tell me something? How do you know my name? Who are you?" The man had a twinkle in his eye that made him look friendly and genuine.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a wizard." What the fuck? Great, I let a crack head old man into my house. Dexter could feel me tense up. He had a fierce look in his eye.

"Um... you also seem to be on crack, now I suggest you leave before I let this dog go." Dexter was now growling at this so-called Dumbledore.

But the old man wouldn't have that because he then took a long stick out of his pocket, pointed it at the coffee table separating us and it just... floated. He just made the coffee table float. I stared at it in awe as he gently set it back on the floor.

"H-how... how did you do that?" Ok so maybe he was a wizard...

"I am a wizard. And you are a witch. Tell me Amelia, have you ever had strange things happen to you? Maybe when you were upset or angry?" Now that I think about it, I have.

Like that one time the soldiers showed up at my door, telling me my brother wasn't coming home. I had cried my heart out that day but the weird part was, when they told me, the glass I was holding in my hand just broke. I wasn't holding onto it that tight, it just combusted.

"Yeah I guess it has... Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Amelia, you need to know that your last name isn't Biviano... It's potter." Wait so... what? Does that mean I'm adopted?

"So what you're telling me is... I'm adopted?"

"Yes. And your parents are not in Canada, they left you. They knew you were a witch when they took you in and they agreed that on your 15th birthday they would let you go live in the magic world. I know I'm being very bold about this and I know it's a lot to take in and if you don't believe me, your parents have written you a letter, here take it."

At this point you can imagine how I felt. Having a random old man walk into your house tell you you're a witch and that you're adopted and that your parents have just left you with nothing but a letter telling you how much they love you and how sorry they are, its very hard.

"...Oh." That was all I could muster up. Even Dexter looked sad and confused. In the letter it explained that they bought Dexter for me and that I am to take him with me into the wizarding world.

Dumbledore looked at me sympathetically. "I am very sorry that this has happened to you." He went on to explain that my real parents were killed by an evil wizard and that he also tried to kill my bother and I (Oh yes, apparently I have a brother too.)

He said that I should go pack all of my stuff because my brother and godfather were waiting patiently to meet me and they would give me the whole story because we were running low on time. So that's exactly what I did.

I ran up to my messy room and packed all my clothes including my iPhone, the diamond seahorse earrings my grandmother gave me just before she died, and my running flats (I'm in track and running is a very big part in my life.) Once I had everything packed, I ran down stairs to be greeted with the sight of Dexter sitting on Dumbledore's lap.

"Dexter get down right now!" I yelled at him. He gave me yet another irritated sigh and got off of his lap.

Dumbledore gave a jolly laugh and said, "You have quite the companion Amelia."

"Yes well he's a very bad dog." He laughed at the look Dexter gave me as if to say 'stop embarrassing me!'. I shook my head and grabbed Dexter's food, leash, and running collar. Yes running collar because he's such a spoiled brat. I put Dexter's leash on him and he seemed happy that we were getting out of the house.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Excellent, take my arm we're going to apparate." I had no idea what that was but I was just too tired to question it. I took his arm and suddenly felt a sickening pull in my stomach. Once I opened my eyes I saw we were in a different place.

We were in the middle of a street facing a bunch of apartment buildings, when suddenly the buildings started to separate creating a new building. It was probably magic. That my new explanation for everything now. Its magic it doesn't have to make sense.

We walked into the apartment building and Dumbledore put a finger to his lips signaling to be quite. I nodded, there were probably people sleeping. We walked down a long hallway that was very rugged and shabby looking. We entered what seemed to be a kitchen with a long table in it and a few people occupying the chairs in it.

As we walked in all heads turned to us. I absolutely hated be the center of attention. I instantly turned pink as everyone stared at me in awe. There was a pleasantly plump looking woman who had flaming red hair.

Much brighter than my burgundy/auburnish hair. She looked to be around 45. There was also a tired shabby looking man who had sandy blonde hair and a man who had black hair that came to about his chin.

Both of these men looked very tired and probably in their early 40s. And then there was a boy about my age with messy black hair and piercing green eyes like mine.

"Just like her mother." The black haired man whispered.

"Amelia, this is Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. I looked at everyone around the table and when I locked eyes with who I assumed to be my brother, I just knew I loved him right then and there. I knew I would do anything for this boy, my brother. And it looked like he returned the feelings.

The ginger woman seemed to snap out of it quickly as she stood up she gave me a bone crushing hug. "Darling you look just like your mother. A bit peaky, I'm going to have to put some meat on those bones. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you I'm not hungry."

"Please dear, call me Molly." She said kindly. Once everyone else seemed to snap out of it they gave all gave me huge smiles. "Sit down you must be very tired." I sat down next to Harry. And with a big goofy smile on my face I said: "Hi." Real smooth Mia. Real smooth.

He laughed and gave me a hug surprising me greatly. "You really don't know how long I've waited to meet you." He said with so much emotion in his voice it broke my heart. It's gotta suck knowing you have an alive relative all your life but not being able to meet her.

"I know how you feel, I've been waiting a whole..." I looked at my watch. 11:30. "Hour and thirty minutes." They all laughed at that. It's nice to know I actually have one real relative.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has told you, we will fill you in on the whole story?" Remus asked me.

"Yes but not tonight if that's ok with you. I'm extremely tired." It was true. I thought I was going to pass out of exhaustion at any moment. It was a tough day and Dexter seemed to agree with me because he yawned and looked at me tiredly.

"Yes of course. I'm sure this has been a lot to take in. Harry can show you where your room is." Sirius said kindly.

"Thank you." I said tiredly. Harry took my bags and I took Dexter's leash and we headed up the stairs.

Harry led me into my room on the 3rd floor. It was old looking but I was still grateful for it. I let Dexter off of his leash and he immediately jumped up on the bed and lay down. Harry went over to him and start to pet him but Dexter rolled on his back and insisted Harry rub his belly. "You have a very nice dog. What's his name?"

"Thank you. His name is Dexter." I said and went over to sit on the bed next to him.

He looked at me and said, "Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all just know I'm here for you. And I know we've only just met but you're my sister and I would do anything for you."

This statement brought tears to my eyes. And Harry seemed to notice them because he pulled me into a hug. I knew in that instant we would be best friends and the awkwardness between us seemed to be gone. It was relieving to see that he had accepted me so willingly.

When we separated he said, "My room is right across the hall if you need anything okay?"

* * *

I had to change a few details, but nothing mayor. So hope you like this story and again all credit goes to Miabiv and J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go Chapter 2 for A New Beginning. I'm so so sorry I haven't been uploading chapters for In The Meadow and A New Beginning recently I have to focus on school and a lot of other personal issues. Also, for A New Beginning I want to do it the most perfect way I can. Also, the next two stories will be called The Potters: The Half-Blood Prince (As you can see I'm very original) and of course The Potters: Deathly Hollows. All credit of the story line goes to Miabiv and of the rest of the characters goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Amelia's **POV**:

I woke up to the feeling of something licking my face. As I opened my eyes I realized it was Dexter giving me my morning wake up call. I looked at the clock beside my bed which read 10:43. I usually don't sleep this long but I was really tried last night.

I got up and took a shower after I fed Dexter. When I got out, I got dressed in a pretty blue blouse and some comfortable jeggings. I brushed my long red auburnish curls and put a head band in my hair, I wanted to make a good first impression on everybody.

When I was done I put Dexter's good collar on him and we headed down stairs. I have to admit I was very excited to meet everyone. I could tell they all had a big impact on Harry's life. We entered the kitchen and I sat down next to Harry who didn't seem to notice I entered yet because he was very preoccupied with staring off into space.

Well that is until Dexter took the seat next to him and started licking his face. He looked startled and turned to face me and broke into a huge smile. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept well thank you. I would have slept longer if it wasn't for Dexter licking my face while I was sleeping." I laughed as we looked at the dog. He gave us what looked like a grin with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Harry laughed. "There's some people I would like you to meet. Amelia, this is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Well I think thats Fred... Maybe thats George... Im not entirely sure yet." I laughed at Harry trying to decide which person was which. I shook everybody's hand and they seemed to accept me openly.

When I got to Fred and George they finally cleared things up for me. "I'm George." One of the two gingers said and smiled. "And I'm Fred, the more attractive twin." They seemed so nice, I immediately liked them. Especially Fred. I don't know why, but he just seemed really sweet. I laughed "Well thank you for clearing that up. Thats Dexter by the way. He seems to like you two very much." Dexter was laying on his back while Fred and George rubbed his belly and told him he was a good boy, which was not true in the slightest.

I sat and got to know everybody. I could tell Hermione, Ginny, and I were going to be great friends. My watch stared beeping and I got up to get Dexters running collar. When I got into my room I changed into running attire and my running flats. When I came back down stairs told everyone I was going for a run with Dexter. "Hey guys, its 2:30 and I was going to go for a run with Dexter if thats ok." "I don't think thats safe." Sirius said. "Maybe someone should go with y-"

"I'll go!" Fred exclaimed. He turned pink, it was rather cute. George laughed at him like he knew something we didn't, which is probably true because they're basically attached at the hip. Hermione and Ginny giggled and Fred shot them a glare.

"Sure you can come. If you think you can keep up with us." Dexter and I exchanged a look that clearly said 'He'll never be able to keep up with us.' Everyone laughed and Fred went to go change into appropriate running clothes. "Ok are you ready?" I asked him as he came down in soccer shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Yup!" Well he seemed excited. So we headed out and started to jog at a steady pace.

Harry's **POV**:

When I first saw Amelia, the only thing that I could think was that she was beautiful. And I mean that in the most brotherly way possible. She had dark curly red auburnish hair that cascaded down her back and stopped at about her rib cadge. Her skin was pale which contrasted with her red lips, and she had stunning green eyes that were much brighter than mine.

She looked like a friggen' porcelain doll. Sirius and Remus were right, she did look like our mother. After I showed her to her room, I went back down stairs to talk with Sirius and Remus.

"Did you see her Moony? She looked just like Lily." Sirius exclaimed excitedly as I walked back in the kitchen.

"She was stunning, just like Lily." Remus said as I sat at the table. "Was? Is you mean." Sirius said. I grinned. Sirius and I had waited for this day ever since we were told Amelia was still alive.

I had been told when Voldemort killed my parents he also killed my twin sister. But when I met Sirius at the end of 3rd year, Dumbledore told us that she was still alive living in the states as a muggle.

When Sirius and I found out we cried tears of happiness. I mean how could I not? I actually had a living relative that didn't hate me. But when Dumbledore also told us we couldn't meet her until she was 15, we were heart broken. I know I sound like a little girl but it was true, I wanted to meet her right then and there.

"Such a sweet girl too." said. "I can't wait to get to know her." I said. It was true I wanted to know everything about her... I sound like a stalker but I couldn't care less. I just met my sister, and she was wonderful. "I know how you feel, but we should get to bed its getting late." Remus said.

We all agreed and went upstairs. Once I was changed I got into my bed and immediately fell asleep. When I woke up it was about 8:00. I got changed and went down stairs and everybody was awake accept for Amelia. "Harry dear what can I get for you? Would you like some eggs and bacon?" asked me.

"Yes please ." I said gratefully. "So did you meet her yet?" Ron asked excitedly. "Yeah." I said "Well...? Whats she like?!" Hermione asked impatiently. So we sat there and talked over our breakfast about Amelia and what she was like, and finally after two hours she decided to make an appearance.

Well I didn't know she was there until Dexter sat next to me and licked my face. I introduced her to everyone and Hermione and Ginny seemed to take a liking to her, which I am grateful for. But once she said she was going for a run, I got a little scared. What if something happened and no one was there to help her?

I would never forgive myself. But that seemed to be resolved quickly as Fred volunteered for the position. Amelia gave Dexter a look as if she knew Fred would never be able to keep up with them. And they were right, because an hour later Amelia stumbled in supporting a hyperventilating Fred.

Amelia's **POV**:

I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up. Halfway through the jog we had to turn around because I thought Fred was going to fall over. We only went 8 miles but I know thats a lot for someone who doesn't run a lot so I don't blame him. As we stumbled into the kitchen Molly rushed up to us to help Fred. While he was chugging down a glass of water George was laughing at him.

"Fred it looks like someone is out of shape." George said. "Oh stop, Dexter and I think you did great Fred." I chastised George. Dexter looked at me like I was crazy. "Amelia honey, were going to go to Diagon Alley to get a wand and everything for you ok?" "Yes of course thank you so much." I said.

Once Fred was hydrated I went upstairs to change and shower off all of the sweat my body created. After I changed there was a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal three men. Sirius, Remus, and Harry. "We figured its time we tell you everything." Harry said. "Yeah okay, come in. I was just getting ready."

They told me everything. They told me about my parents, about the prophecy, Voldemort. Harry told me about everything that happened in his years spent at Hogwarts like battling a Basalisk, fighting dementors, and winning a crazy competition called the Triwizard Tournament. We laughed and cried and when they were done I was speechless.

They were just about to leave when I stopped them and gave them a huge hug. "Thank you for doing this for me, it really means a lot." "Nonsense, we'd do anything for you." Sirius said. When they left I just sat on my bed taking everything in. I had only just met these people and they're already telling me they'd do anything for me. I looked at Dexter and said, "Well Dexter, looks like we've finally got that adventure life we've been craving."

* * *

So there you go! The second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the third chapter! I'm sorry I'm taking so much time uploading chapters but I really have to study for my finals or else my dad will take away my computer! Anyways if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

~~Chapter 3~~

* * *

It's been three weeks since I was pulled into the world of magic, and it's been the best three weeks of my life. I got my wand at Diagon Alley, as well as all of my school books for Hogwarts. Everyone has been doing their best to try and get me caught up with the curriculum and so far I've been doing great! I'm a really fast learner and Dexter seems to like the magic world just as much as me.

I've gotten really close with Hermione and Ginny, we're really great friends now. I have also gown very close with a certain red head *cough* Fred *cough*. We had to cancel our morning jogs because the order said it was too dangerous. I was livid at that. Being holed up in this god-awful house was torture. I mean don't get me wrong I loved everyone who occupied the house it just got boring after a while. Now that I think of it, I feel bad for Sirius.

It's August 22nd and I'm just waking up after a night of giggling and gossiping with the girls. We had a sort of sleep over in my room, and I say sort of because all we did was stay up super late and when we were tired we just slept in our own rooms. I got up and got changed into a pretty dress that had flowers on it and a light green sweater. I don't know why but I guess I just decided to look pretty today. I put my curly red hair into a long French braid that my grandma used to do for me.

Dexter and I headed down stairs for breakfast and as I walked in I heard a chorus of "Good morning sleeping beauty!" I looked at my watch. It's was only 10:30! Since I got here I've been sleeping really late."Why do you people get up so early?!" I exclaimed. "Why do you get up so late?!" Fred and George asked me. I just rolled my eyes at them and they laughed. "You two better have saved me something to eat, I'm starving." "Us? Eat all the food? That's just ridiculous, isn't it Fred?" Fred said. They were trying to confuse me again but it wasn't going to work because I can tell them apart.

"Right you are George!" George agreed with him. "Ha ha nice try. I can tell the two of you apart ya know." They laughed at me. "I will never understand how you can do that." Ron said to me with a mouth full of food. "Ron don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione yelled at him. I turned to Harry and smiled at him. "How did you sleep big brother?" Sirius had told us that we were exactly two hours apart with Harry being the oldest. "I slept very well little sister. Thank you for asking."

After we were done with breakfast I decided to sneak out and go for a walk. It would be the first time I went out on my own because everybody says its too dangerous. They all think that death eaters lerk around every corner just waiting to catch one of us alone. Which was probably true but I didn't care. I was willing to take the risk if it meant some alone time and fresh air, plus I haven't been able to explore any of the shops downtown which I was really looking forward to.

So I grabbed Dexter's leash and we headed out which was hard considering all of the people that kept a watchful eye on me. We walked downtown and the whole time Dexter was very rigged, as if someone was watching us... which someone probably was but I decided to ignor it. We went into all of the shops and each one didn't seem to mind that I had a dog with me which I was thankful for. I bought a few articles if clothing and some jewelry.

The only reason I could afford these things was because my parents were loaded and in the letter they left me it said I was welcome to spend any amount of my with the for-emergencies-only credit card they gave me. I went to a small ice cream parlor and bought ice cream for me and Dexter. I didn't even realize it was 1:30 already. I've been gone for 2 hours went I only meant to be gone for like ten minutes!

"Shit!" They had to have known I was gone by now and once I got home, they were going to kill me, especially Sirius, Remus, and Harry. They have gotten very protective of me lately and if I was out of their sight for more than 10 minutes, they would freak out. Dexter and I booked it home, and what would have originally been a 30 minute walk turned into a 5 minute run. I was a _very _fast runner. When I walked up to the house I tried my very best to be as quiet as I could, I guess all of those years of dance really paid off because no one seemed to notice I walked in.

I tried to walk up to my room quietly but I had forgot about that one squeaky step. When my foot made contact with the stair and I heard that squeak I knew I was dead. Sirius, Remus, and Harry all ran into the hallway and when they saw me relief flooded their features. "Oh thank god!" Harry said as he ran up to me. He hugged me really tight and kissed the top of my head. He held me at arms length and looked me in the eye and said, "Where were you!?" "...going for a walk...?" It kind of came out as a question.

"Do you know how worried we were?!" Sirius and Remus yelled. I winced at their loud voices. It seems that Sirius' mother heard them as well because as soon as they said it, her curtains few back as she screamed, "FILTH, HALF-BREEDS IN MY HOUSE SLANDERING THE NAME OF MY FATHERS!" Sirius went to quiet her. "Oh shut up ya old hag." He said once he was able to close the curtains. He turned back to me with a fierce look in his eye which he softened once he saw the frightened look on my face.

He hugged me and said, "I understand it gets boring here, and I know you don't like it, but its just too dangerous. You have to understand we care so much about you and were just trying to keep you safe. You have to stay in here until you can go to Hogwarts okay?" I nodded lamely and he gave me another tight hug and let me go. As I entered my room someone knocked at my door. I opened it to see Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny standing there. I invited them in and they sat down on the bed.

"So where'd ya go?" Ginny asked nonchalantly. "I went downtown to explore the shops." I replied. "Ooooo you should have brought me I hate it here." Ginny said. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "What? It was only a matter of time before someone escaped. I thought I was going to be the first but Mia beat me to it." Ginny retaliated. "Show me what you got!" I showed her all of the things I and we all joked around until we were called down for dinner. I could tell Harry was still upset with me so I pulled him back while everyone left.

"Look Harry, I'm really sorry I only meant to be gone for like 5 minutes but I totally lost track of time." "It's fine Mia I know you didn't mean to worry us. Just please don't do that to me again." I smiled and nodded and he kissed my forehead and said "I don;t know about you, but I'm starving!" I laughed and said "I'll race ya!" We raced down the stairs and I of course won. When we were done with dinner I went back upstairs and went to bed with Dexter because we were both exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

Remember write your questions in the review section. And don't forget to hit follow/favourite me and A New Beginning. I'm going to try and upload a 4th chapter. Anyways love you guys bye...


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I guess I could upload chapter 4. ***Awkward Silence* ** Ok... I'm going to upload one more chapter and take a time off to write more chapters. I suggest when I start uploading that you read the chapters I already uploaded and this break is for both A New Beginning **AND **In The Meadow. I'm going to have pictures of the characters of both stories in my bio they are all under their story and chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 4!(Questions are still accepted)

* * *

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Fred and George both yelled at me. "waiionanaetup!" I groaned. "What?" George asked me. I lifted my head up from my pillow. "What if I don't wanna get up!" "Well then that's just too bad. Your brother's trial is today and you have to go. You promised you would." Fred said.

I groaned again. I had forgotten all about Harry's trial. Last month dementors attacked him and his cousin and Harry had to use underage magic to ward them off.

Once the boys left I got up to take a shower. I used magic to dry my hair and went to decide on an outfit. What does one wear when going to court? I decided on a black pencil skirt, a white button up shirt, a blazer, and some black heels. (The outfit is in my bio under chapter 4)

I looked very professional. I was proud of myself for picking out such a grown up outfit, without the help of my mother. Usually when I had to wear professional sort of outfits my mother would lay something out for me and I would just wear that.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen with Dexter and sat down for breakfast. "You look very professional today." Hermione stated. "Yeah I figured I'd dress to impress. Its not everyday that you get to go to your brother's court order for underage magic." She laughed at that.

When Harry came down looking very nervous Mr. Weasley stood up and said, "Alright, are we all ready?" Harry and I nodded. "Good! Lets get a move on then."

We took a train to London, and walked to a telephone booth and Mr. Weasley said, "I've never taken the visitor's entrance before." He pushed a few buttons on the phone and we started to move down like an elevator.

Once we arrived at the court I turned to Harry and said, "You'll do great. I promise." I stared fidgeting with his shirt when he was called in. I sat down in the wooden bleachers off to the side. Everyone on the jury looked very serious and boring.

The trial took an extremely long time and ended up with Dumbledore coming in and saving the day. Harry was let go with no charges and when I heard that I jumped up and gave Harry a gigantic hug.

When we separated Harry went off calling Dumbledore's name but he wouldn't stop for him. I thought it was quite rude. When we arrived back at 12 Grimmuald Place everyone was overjoyed that Harry wasn't going to be expelled from Hogwarts. We celebrated his victory and went to bed.

A few days later it was time to go to Hogwarts. Everyone was rushing about because Molly kept yelling about how we were going to miss the train. Once we were all packed and ready to go, some of the members of the order escorted us to the train station by night bus and its safe to say I never want to go on the night bus ever again, lets just leave it at that.

Thankfully Dexter was allowed to go to Hogwarts as well but he had to stay in the common room during the day accept on weekends.

Sirius insisted he come to see us off at the train station and luckily I had an extra collar and leash for him to wear. Once we arrived at the train station Sirius pulled me and Harry off into a vacant room.

He transformed back into his human form and said, "I'm going to miss you both so much." And he gave us both a big hug. He pulled out a picture of a group of people including him, our parents, Remus, Mad eye, and many other people I didn't recognize.

"Here I want you two to have this. It was your parent's and now its yours." He hugged us one last time and transformed back into Snuffles. When we arrived at the station (not before running through a wall which Dexter and I were very apprehensive about, but luckily Fred volunteered to go with us) we immediately got on the train.

We looked out the window to see Snuffles running along side the train. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all loaded into one compartment, which took forever to find seeing as the whole train was packed.

"Well that was interesting." I stated. "Yeah it's not usually like that. Usually we just get to the train station by Ministry cars and then just get on the train form there." Ron told me.

I fell asleep after we got settled in and I was shaken awake by Harry. Apparently I feel asleep on his shoulder, "Look." He pointed out the train window. I was stunned into silence. Outside the window was a huge, absolutely beautiful looking castle. "That's Hogwarts." Harry stated.

"Its beautiful." I said. We went to get changed into our uniforms and by the time we were done with that we had already arrived at Hogsmeade. As lugged my bag off the train Fred came up and, being the gentleman he is, offered to take my bags for me. I gratefully accepted.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" An _extremely _tall man shouted. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran up to the man and I followed them. "Hi Hagrid!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Well 'ello there you lot! Harry I've heard you finally met 'ur sister!" I heard as I walked up to meet them. "Yeah! Amelia this is Hagrid, Hagrid this is Amelia." Harry introduced us.

"Well 'ello there Amelia! I'm Rubeus Hagrid keeper of grounds and keys here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall instructed me to bring you here with the firs' years so you could be sorted." He informed me.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later!" I said to them. "Bye Mia." They chorused. I got onto a boat (which seemed to be rowing itself) with a few other first years and we sailed of to Hogwarts. Once we arrived who I assumed to be Professor McGonagall came out and explained to us about the houses and being sorted, but I already knew about that.

Once we entered the great hall people started to be sorted. And when I heard "Potter, Amelia" being called out everyone in the hall gasped. I walked up to the chair set out for the people being sorted and sat down.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and it started to talk to me. "Ah a Potter I see. It seems as if it was only yesterday that I sorted your mother and father." It spoke to me.

'Yeah well what can I say.' I thought "Well very smart I see. Friendly, and cunning at the same time. Interesting. But it seems your bravery out rules all of your other traits. Well better be GRYFFINDOR!" I was immediately relived I could be with my brother and friends. I walked to the Gryffindor table between Harry and Fred and everyone congratulated me.

"Thank god! Honestly as long as you weren't sorted into Slytherin I'd be happy!" Harry told me. "Well I'm glad I could live up to your expectations, big brother." I said to him.

Fred hugged me and congratulated me for being in the best house the school had to offer. I laughed at him and said thank you. Dumbledore stood up and gave a welcoming back speech but was soon interrupted by what looked like a toad dressed in pink. She launched into a boring speech that I wasn't paying attention.

But I think I heard her say something about us being great friends and Fred, George, and I all snickered at that. I think she heard us because she turned to glare at us. "She was at my hearing." Harry whispered to us.

I thought she looked familiar. After the boring speech was said and done a huge, and I mean huge, feast appeared in front of us. We all chowed down."She looks like a lady and she talks like a lady, but she eats like a pig." Fred said as he gazed upon my eating habits.

"Shut up." I said. "Or maybe she doesn't talk like a lady." Fred laughed as I elbowed him in the ribcage. When we were done eating everyone in our house stood up to go to our common room.

I tried to remember the way but it was hard, this place was like a maze. Once we arrived at a portrait of a fat lady, our prefect told us the password and once he said it the picture opened up to reveal a very large room. In the room was a fireplace, cozy looking furniture, and studying areas.

Hermione lead me up to our room, and I was delighted to see Dexter laying patiently on my bed. Once he saw me he jumped off and started licking my face. Two other girls enter the room just then.

"Oh my goodness is that your dog?" One of them asked. "Amelia this is Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil." Hermione introduced us. "Yes this is my dog his name is Dexter." I explained.

The girls ran up to him and started petting him and cooing to him. He gave me a look that said 'I have a feeling I'm going to like it here.'

We all got ready for bed and went to sleep. As I got under the blankets I couldn't help but to smile to myself. This was a good life.


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Dear readers, I decided that I would like to stop uploading my stories for awhile until I finish them. I'm a real perfectionist, so I don't want to wright crap for none of my stories. Miabiv, if your reading this I have plans for the "A New Beginning" series...so don't worry and I'm really sorry that you can't see your story lengthen. Anyways, y'all won't have to wait too long I'm setting myself a due date. So you guys will start to get new chapters by Christmas. Thank you guys for sticking with my stories and my writer's block.

Love you all to the moon and back,

DBGTHungerGamesLOVER101


	6. Sneak Peak Pic (Sorry no Chapter)

Hey you guys! Just wanted to give you a sneak peak of Harry and Amelia Potter: Deathly Hallows... I know I haven't even finished the 5th year or even started the 6th year (though I have it planned), but I wanted to give you this little surprise...

(Look at my profile)

Looks like the Weasley family is getting a new family member soon...


End file.
